Trapdoor
by Dawnswoop
Summary: Whickerflame is an amazing warrior but when cats start to disappear and he finds cats from the clans all caught in a den Whickerflame might have found a challenge he may not over come. Will he free the clan cats or will he have to leave all the cats he has come close to.
1. Chapter 1

Leader

Specklestar- a dark blue tom with amber eyes

Deputy

Squirmtail - a rowdy well muscle tom

Medicine cat

Wishsong - black she-cat with blue stripes

apprentice:Sparklepaw

Warriors

Appleshade - tortistshell tom with sharp claws

Whickerflame - tan tom with white ear tips

Appleblossom- white she-cat with delicate paws and amazing blue eyes

Limbertail- Dark brown tom with fierce fangs

apprentice- whitepaw

Waterflower- dark gray she-cat with mysterious black marks

Bluemask- gray blue she-cat with white paws

apprentice- Ivypaw

Lionstorm- fierce tom with yellow fur

Apprentices

Whitepaw- white she-cat

Ivypaw- lithe and delicate cat with silver fur

Racoonpaw- Gray tom with black mask

Lightpaw- golden brown with green eyes

Queens

Softtail- fluffy gray she-cat

( mother of Rosekit - brown tabby and Stormkit- Black tom)

Morningheart- golden she-cat with green eyes

( Has Lionstorm's kits)

Elders

Honeyheart- now blind she-cat with black fur

Flameprickle-grumpy orange tom

Silverfire- an energetic white she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

ShadowClan

Leader

Emberstar- Dark tabby tom with torn ears and green eyes

Deputy

Stoneclaw- gray tom with claws that cut like sharp stone

Medicine cat

Oakshade- brown tom

Cloudrunner- white she-cat

Thickpelt- Black tom

Coolbreeze- gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Cookie- former kittypet that is brown with black spots

Watertail- blue she-cat

Queens

Softtail- white she-cat


	3. Chapter 3

RiverClan

Leader  
><span> 

Flurrystar- white tom

Deputy

Honeywave- golden she-cat

Warriors

Tiger-eye- Bulky black tom

Softstripe- white she-cat

Queens

Palelight- gray she-cat


	4. Chapter 4

WindClan

Leader

Pinestar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy

Rocktail- white gray speckled she-cat

Warriors

Heatherpelt- Brown tom

Appleear- brown she-cat

Windfur- gray tom

Queens

Bluetail- blue she-cat

Sunlight- yellow golden she-cat


	5. an amazing warrior

Whickerflame return to the ThunderClan camp with a lot of prey in his jaws. The back of his mouth hurt and he hadn't eaten that morning.

"Wow," squeaked Ivypaw," you're the best hunter in the clan!"

"No, he'll be the best fighter in the clan!" Lightpaw meowed.

"He's all those things already; he'll be a clan leader and the best one ever." Raccoonpaw meowed. Whickerflame stood up straighter. He always got many compliments about being the best warrior ever and he was always humble about it. He was also told that man she-cats liked him and he knew soon cats would want to be his mate. He wasn't ambitious. If anything he wanted to be a warrior longer before he was a deputy. He didn't have an apprentice and he was only a warrior for one year.

"I don't think so. I'm only a one year experienced warrior." Whickerflame meowed humbly. He licked one paw to hide his embarrassment. Waterflower approached him twining her tail with Whickerflame's. A purr rumble in Whickerflame's throat. If there was a cat that Whickerflame wanted to be his mate most it was Waterflower. Her pelt was pretty and she was very kind.

"How are you Whickerflame, want to go to the forest with me?" Waterflower asked wrapping her around the tan warrior's neck. Whickerflame stood up and started to pad toward the entrance. Waterflower stop as Limbertail burst through the brambles.

"Has anyone seen Whitepaw? I told her to go in the forest and hunt. I called out to her and I couldn't even sniff her." He yowled. Whickerflame knew that Limbertail loved Whitepaw. She is the only cat that reminds him of his mother who died of the twoleg path and its monsters.

"Quiet, Limbertail maybe she went farther than she needed to go," Softtail consoled, "Please don't frighten our kits." Stormkit and Rosekit hopped over to their father. He bent down and licked the top of their heads before walking over with his mate to sit by the nursery.

"Oh, I hope she turns up. She was only an apprentice for a moon." Waterflower meowed.

"Maybe she'll turn up after, I hope she does." Whickerflame meowed.

"I know you want an apprentice, let's go maybe as we walk we'll find her." Waterflower meowed. They walked out of the camp. As the settled down by Sunning rocks Whickerflame started to groom Waterflower's dark fur. They sat in silence until Waterflower was knocked off the rocks.

"Leave Sunning rocks now!" growled a cat.

_Tiger-eye_ Whickerflame launched himself at the brown tabby viciously attacking. He had Tiger-eye pin down.

"Leave and never mess with Waterflower again." Whickerflame growled before letting Tiger-eye go as he swam across the border and ran off with his tail between his legs.

"Thank you," Waterflower purred, "I haven't seen you fight like that since we were apprentices." Whickerflame grew up Waterflower. He was always two moons older than her and was much more powerful. They walked back to the camp together closer than when they left.

**I don't want to break the moment here but it's all necessary.**

"Why isn't she back?" Limbertail worried. It was moonhigh and Whitepaw still wasn't back. It worried the clan worse than Limbertail. Appleshade couldn't eat because Whitepaw was his daughter. And Bluemask couldn't sit still because Whitepaw was her kin. Ivypaw was the most worried. She always talked to her and was her best friend. Specklestar stood at the top of the rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" he yowled. He waited till all the cats were looking up at him before continuing to talk.

"I know we are all worried about Whitepaw but we can't let it interrupt the clan's production."Specklestar meowed. Before he could continue Appleblossom called out.

"If you don't want production to be ruined why don't you just let us go on a search party to find her?" she hissed.

"Leaffall is coming. We need as many warriors as we can spare we can't go on a search party to assure that we find her. She'll just have to find her way home." Specklestar meow. Numerous murmurs rippled through the clan.

"This meeting is dismissed." Specklestar meowed before leaping off the rock. The clans dispersed to their dens. Before Whickerflame walked in the warriors den he looked up at silverpelt and closed his eyes.

_Please let Whitepaw find her way home. _He then settled next to Waterflower and went to sleep.


	6. Still lost

It had been the next day and Whitepaw still hasn't showed up. Limbertail has too depressed to even think about going to the Gathering and just stayed behind. Whickerflame decided to go look for her after the gathering. Since he was "The Best Warrior in the Clan" he was told to come to every Gathering.

"Everyone get ready, and nobody tell any of the other clans about Whitepaw we must not reveal our weakness and nobody wants to be called the most irresponsible clan ever now let's go." Specklestar meowed. The cats started to trickle out of the camp. Whickerflame looked back.

_I want to notice immediately if some cat goes missing._

They arrived at Fourtrees the RiverClan cats as usual are late. Whickerflame looked around to see fewer cats from who they usually bring.

"Ah, Specklestar why have you brought so many cat?" Pinestar meowed.

"It's not that I brought many cats it's that you brought so few." Specklestar replied taking his place on the rock.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Waterflower meowed sarcastically. Whickerflame turned to see RiverClan coming to The Gathering.

"Well there they are, the prey stealing fatties." Emberstar growled.

"We didn't steal anything!" Honeywave the RiverClan deputy hissed. An argument started between the ShadowClan and RiverClan cats.

"Quiet!" Pinestar yowled at the top of his lungs.

"Look if you don't cut it out StarClan will send clouds over the moon and we won't be able to talk about the disappearances." He hissed. The cats quiet down and looked at the gray cat. Emberstar and Flurrystar leapt on the rock while RiverClan and ShadowClan scrambled for spots among the gathering cats.

"Like all the other clans we have lost so far three cats. Rocktail, Bluetail, and Windfur." Pinestar announced.

_Isn't Rocktail the WindClan deputy?_

"We have lost Tiger-eye." Flurrystar meowed after Pinestar stepped back.

"We lost Oakshade, Cloudrunner, and Coolbreeze." Emberstar meowed. The three leaders looked at Specklestar.

"And who have you lost?" Flurrystar meowed with a hint of snarl in his voice. The ThunderClan cats looked at Specklestar their eyes full of curiosity.

"I bet you ThunderClan took the cats. They don't have a look of worry anywhere." Whispered a WindClan apprentice behind Whickerflame.

"Where's Whitepaw last Gathering she promised she would be here?" whispered another. Finally Specklestar replied.

"Nobody has been disappearing. Our clan has as many cats as we did before and soon probably more." Specklestar meowed.

"How is this? We have all lost cats yet you lost no one. Impossible, you're hiding something Specklestar." Emberstar growled.

"We are not hiding anything. I will not stand on this rock and listen to you blame me or accuse us. We are hiding nothing. Let StarClan end this Gathering." Specklestar yowled. Once the sentence was finished it started to rain.

_A clear sign of StarClan's disapproval. But is it because of Specklestar lying or the other clans, accusations? _Specklestar leapt off the rock and led ThunderClan away.

_StarClan please bring the other clans home._


	7. The lost lion

Thunderclan was shaken up by the other clan's accusations. No apprentice meow a signal word to the other apprentices or kits who were supposed to be in bed despite their begging. Specklestar was beneath the highrock with Squirmtail. Whicker flame got closer to hear what they're saying. Usually he is the one to hear these things.

"This is our time to fight the other clans at their weakest. Finally the respect Thunderclan deserves will be from a fight. Not just a silly argument." Squirmtail meowed.

"While we are looking for Whitepaw? She is the best apprentice I've seen fight next to Whickerflame. The sooner we find her the better we'll be." Specklestar meowed.

"But I'm tired of hearing "look there goes the fur chewers" or "there go leaf munchers"" Squirmtail hissed.

"We all are but Limbertail is in distress and if we don't get him his apprentice soon…" Speckletail's voice faded to the point where he stopped talking.

_Then what?_ Whickerflame panicked. Just before he could yowl Morningheart thundered into the camp but Lionstorm was no longer beside her, as they were when they went out to find Whitepaw. Her visible shaking made the clan nervous. She fell but started to mutter words unheard by the clan. Whickerflame step forward toward the trembling cat. Her words were fearful and cold.

"Cold death. Tendril so much yowling. Blood." She muttered. Wishsong came forward with poppy seeds and juniper berries. Sparklepaw quickly grabbed them as her mentor tried to lift the trembling Morningheart. Whickerflame followed along with Appleblossom and Waterflower. Her sisters.

"What did she say Whickerflame?" Wishsong meowed focusing on her unconscious patient.

"Something about cold death. A tendril, a lot of yowling. Her final words were blood." Whickerflame meowed.

"You two are not to see her until it's announced that she is healing." Wishsong meowed.

"But our sister she needs us. Do you see any other cat coming? She needs to rest." Wishsong meowed. The two she cat looked at their paws before walking out. Whickerflame soothe Waterflower as she walked to the warriors den.

"I know you're scared and you want to stay beside her. Is there anything I can do?" Whickerflame meowed.

"There is nothing any cat can do. The clans will be lost. Gone without any reason." Waterflower hissed. Whickerflame stood rigged. The fierceness in the she-cat voice scared him to the point where he thought he was facing a fox.

"Until Lionstorm and Whitepaw come back we are lost! Nothing but a bunch of cat with hardly any good cats. Except for the all mighty Whickerflame! "Whickerflame's so great." Or "Whickerflame is the best cat ever." Well listen Whickerflame the great and powerful! When you bring the cats back then I'll think you can do something! If not then you're as weak as the other clans and worse if you're caught too…" Waterflower growled. Her eyes were snake like her claws unsheathed her tail wildly making wind and stirring leaves. Her body soften and claws returned to their sheaths.

"…And that's the last thing I want to happen to you." Waterflower meowed. Whickerflame's fear had faded as her pressed closer to the blue she-cat.

"I'll do anything to make sure that you see you sister again even if it kills me the whole clan if I can." Whickerflame vowed.


End file.
